Un mal camino
by Yose- Malfoy-Felton
Summary: Una silueta observaba a través de la ventana, la luna llena; en un cuarto oscuro, su corazón latía furiosamente por la emoción que le causaba un momento que había estado esperando por largo tiempo...


"Un mal camino"

Una silueta observaba a través de la ventana, la luna llena; en un cuarto oscuro, su corazón latía furiosamente por la emoción que le causaba un momento que había estado esperando por largo tiempo. La silueta se mueve de la ventana y toma asiento, en ese momento se sobresalta al escuchar la manilla de la puerta girar y se asoma un cuerpo; ella observa bien la figura se percata que es un hombre de baja estatura y un poco regordete bajo la capa de mortifago.

Ella sabía que son personas de pocas palabras, solo se levantó para seguirlo fuera de la habitación en la que la tenían confinada. Ginevra de 19 años se sentía muy nerviosa pero a la vez tenia una gran satisfacción llegaba un gran momento que sabía que le iba a cambiar su vida de alguna u otra forma. Siempre había sido subestimada y ahora eso cambiaria.

Ella seguía al mortifago con el cuál no había cruzado ninguna palabra, estuvo por diversos corredores hasta que se detuvo enfrente de una gran puerta de caoba que se alzaba imponentemente frente a ella.

- El amo te está esperando- dijo la voz fría y seca del mortifago y sin mas, se retiró del lugar dejándola sola. Ella se aventuró a abrir la puerta con las manos sudorosas y con el pulso un poco tembloroso.

Se encontró en una habitación muy grande, en penumbra, pero que se podía divisar que estaba muy elegantemente decorada, un sillón a espaldas enfrente de ella y al frente de la chimenea. Ginny observaba toda la habitación y cada detalle hasta que posó sus ojos en el sillón.

- Valla, valla otro Weasley- se oyó decir desde el sillón una voz fría, que con cada sílaba pudo erizar cada miembro del cuerpo de Ginny- hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos tan cerca; ¿recuerdas?

Ginny no pronuncio palabras porque no sabía si debía o no hacerlo. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente y hasta se sentía un poco mareada por los nervios que le causaba escucharlo; con ese témpano de hielo frío que era su voz.

¿Nerviosa? Me recuerdas exactamente a tu hermano Percy cuando se unió a nuestras filas.- Ginny respiró hondo, le dolía recordar a su hermano Percy, le hacia recordar al día de su muerte.- Si…ya sé, muy lamentablemente no está aquí para servirle mas a su amo. Aunque mirémoslo de este modo, murió sirviendo su causa, sus prioridades; y así espero que tú, como nueva mortífaga me sirvas.

Mientras Voldemort le hablaba, Ginny viajaba hacia atrás en sus pensamientos.

Flash back

Ginny se encontraba leyendo en un parque, muy concentrada en el libro que le había regalado una muy amiga suya, le gustaban leer, pensaba que los libros podían llevarla mas allá de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

Después de un rato sentada bajo el árbol, decidió romper su lectura para ir a comprar algo de beber. Después de pagar su bebida, se dirigía a su cómodo asiento bajo el árbol, algo llamó su atención. Una persona MUY parecida a Harry, con el que había pasado una noche muy… (N/A: ustedes entienden), y otra MUY parecida a su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood, los cuales estaban tratando… "cariñosamente". Ginny que había tomado un sorbo de su bebida, la escupió al confirmar que las personas "MUY" parecidas a Harry y Luna, no eran era muy parecidas, sino que eran ellos. Eso hizo hervir la sangre de Ginny, ocasionando que tirara la bebida al suelo y dirigirse a ellos lo mas enojada que pudiera estar un Weasley.

Cuando llegó al sitio donde ellos estaban, tomo a Harry por el brazo volteándolo, este se sorprende al verla allí parada frente a el con una mirada enojada…

¿Ginny que sucede, que haces aquí- Dijo Harry con sorpresa.

A Ginny se le endureció mucho más la mirada, parecía que quería abofetear a Harry.

¿Me imagino que ya no recuerdas lo que hicimos cierto? – Ginny sentía muy mal y con ganas de llorar, pero no permitiría que la vieran en ese estado. Harry que parecía no haber captado, parecía recordar.

-Pero Ginny, yo pensaba que no te lo habías tomado en serio, solo fue una noche y casi no puedo recordar nada- dijo Harry con algo que se parecía a ¿descaro?

Ginny no pudo soportar aquella actitud de Harry, que no parecía de él…

Fin Flash Back

Flash Back

Ginny estaba sola en la madriguera, antes de comprarse su apartamento, en eso tocan la puerta; era Harry. Ginny vaciló en abrir la puerta, pero lo hizo.

¡Hola, Ginevra, como sé que no hay nadie en casa aproveche de hacerte…una visita- se acercó peligrosamente a Ginny la cual dio un paso para atrás, pero con valentía no dio un paso más.

-Si bueno Harry, pues yo no deseo tus visitas¿no crees que ya es suficiente con verme la cara de tonta las veces que haz jugado conmigo- Ginny escupió las palabras con desprecio. Mientras Harry hacía una mueca con los labios y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-No Ginny, no es suficiente¿Sabes por que- dijo acercando su boca muy cerca del oído de ella- Por que nada es suficiente para mi, hasta que yo lo decida.

Entonces en ese momento Harry realizó un movimiento brusco, la agarró por la cintura y un momento a otro la estaba besando salvajemente.

Ginny trataba de soltarse pero Harry era muy fuerte y la mantenía retenida en sus brazos, de la desesperación por salir de sus brazos y el sin dejarla moverse ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el le había puesto un hechizo inmovilizándola; haciéndola de el una y otra vez y las gruesas lagrimas se amenazaban en salir de los ojos color almendra de Ginny.

Empezó a comprender que en la vida, solo sobrevivía el mas fuerte y que sino terminaba siendo basura, sin poder ni fuerza.

Fin Flash back

Ginny trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente y ahora trató de enfocarse en lo que sería su nuevo destino.

-Bueno Ginevra¿Estás preparada para obtener tu marca?

Ginny reacciona y se da cuenta de que seguía de pie delante de ese sillón de espaldar alto, en el cual no podía ver a la persona que estaba sentada en el.

-Estoy preparada- respondió…


End file.
